Christmas Wish
by mew2013
Summary: The Christmas story of Stevie Rae and Rephaim.


(NOTE: This happens after _Destined _and does not pertain to my other story lines.)

Christmas Story (Stevie Rae)

"Hey Stevie Rae."

Yeah.

That's me.

"What's up Z?"

And my bestest buddy, Zoey.

"I don't know what to get Stark. Do you know what to get your bird boy?"

Bird boy.

Ha ha.

She means Rephaim.

After he chose the path of Light, he transformed into a human.

And he looks _so F-i-n-e_.

At night, anyway.

During the day, however, he turns into a raven.

Oh, how comical Nyx can be.

"Kinda, but not really. Where is Stark anyway?"

"Well, I made him go with Erik. Hey, why don't we go shopping for our boys?"

"Sounds good. Do you want to invite Shaunee and Erin?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Stevie Rae."

"Don't tell me that they're still fighting."

Silence.

We both sigh.

"Oh well. Why don't we ask Damien to go with us?"

"Now that is a great idea, Zoey. Let's go find him."

We find him in his room, sulking over a picture of Jack.

"Oh, Damien," Zoey whispers.

I go to hug him.

A tear travels down his cheek.

I can't hug him enough.

I'm not cheating.

Damien's a friend.

And gay.

He loved Jack.

But a certain _w_itch killed Jack.

Thus, we have a depressed Damien.

"You want to help us shop? We could really use a guy's opinion," says Zoey.

Damien starts to laugh weakly.

Zoey and I start to smile.

"Without your help, I will get Rephaim a bird bell."

This makes him laugh harder.

"Thanks guys. I would love to shopping with you."

We get in Zoey's station wagon and head off to the mall.

Zoey and I start to head into a sports store when Damien starts to shake his head.

And giggles.

"I don't think that's the store you want, girls."

He points into the other direction towards-

Zoey cracks up.

And I start to blush.

_Bad idea, bad idea..._

Zoey grabs my arm and starts to drag me in the direction of that store.

Why _that _store?

"No no no no no no no no no no..." I whisper.

This makes Zoey _and _Damien laugh.

So glad that they can laugh at my humiliation.

One of the store clerks comes up to us and says...

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret, do you need any help today?"

I do.

"We're just looking around, thank you."

Of course Zoey would say that.

"What to you think we should look for, Damien?"

"Well, your section is over there, Zoey, no doubt about that."

Zoey blushes like an apple.

I turn to look and I blush worse.

Because Damien pointed to the lingerie.

He looks at our face and laughs hysterically.

Zoey starts to walk over anyway.

But she was dragging me with her.

I struggle but she tightens her hold.

"I need your help deciding, Stevie Rae."

What can I say?

You are a psycho for dragging me over here?

I sigh and walk willingly.

It took about an hour for her to decide on a red, silk, _revealing_, dress with little glitter hearts everywhere.

I chose the design.

She chose the see-through.

Damien nods at our choice.

Then he returns to the lingerie section to pull out a less revealing dress.

I gasped.

I couldn't help it.

I thought it was pretty.

It was a black lace with white feathers to cover the entire bosom, a see-through torso with black feathers lining the end of the dress.

"Oh, I like it," says Zoey.

"But you already have a dress."

"Not for me, Stevie Rae."

"Looks like we found a new holly berry," laughs Damien.

I glare at him.

"C'mon, Stevie Rae. You know Rephaim will love it," says Damien.

"Especially with you in it," purrs Zoey.

"Fine. Whatever. Just to get out of this dumb store," I grumble.

They both laugh.

And I join them.

How can I stay mad at them?

It's the holidays.

They're allowed to have fun.

For now, anyway.

We return home and-

We run into Erik.

And Stark.

Damien and I start to get out.

"We'll distract them and you get the bags to your room. I'll meet you there in a few."

She nods and starts to drive away."

"Wait Zoey-" says Stark.

"I made her go get some, uh, _personal things_."

This makes _him _blush.

"She'll be back soon. Hey, why don't we get something to eat. I'm starving."

Erik and Damien agrees.

After about 5 minutes, so does Stark.

As we enter the cafeteria, I see Zoey sneak into the courtyard, then the dorm rooms.

I ate a bowl of lucky charms and spaghetti.

Just when I feel like I'm about to burst, Zoey joins us.

"Where have you been, babe?"

"I went to go get some things for Stevie Rae."

I start to giggle.

She made up the story.

What are the chances?

"They're in your room, right Z?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you to show where they're at."

"But you just got here," whines Stark.

"Why don't you come by later, then?"

His starts to smile.

"That was too close," I say.

"Definitely."

We reach her room and-

She did get something for me.

A robe.

"It will make it more special."

I blush.

And she smiles.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"It's almost sunset, I need to get going."

"Good luck, and Merry Christmas."

"You too Zoey. And Happy Birthday."

I give her a small, blue box.

She tears up, then hugs me.

Because inside is a necklace with a charm that says "Best."

When she lets go, I reveal mine from underneath my shirt that says "Friend."

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Good luck with Stark," I laugh.

She laughs.

I walk out of the room with my V.S. bag just as Stark is coming up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Stark. Be good to Zoey."

He looks confused.

Then excited.

"Thanks Stevie Rae. And Merry Christmas to you, too."

I smile and start to walk to the new underground House of Night.

When I finally reach my bed, I collapse.

Not from exhaustion.

From fear.

_What if he doesn't like it?_

_What will I do then?_

I take a breath to calm down.

Because I have to do this.

One, because I really love Rephaim.

And two, because I paid $60.

My wallet still hurts.

I finish putting _it_ on when I hear a knock on the door.

I quickly reach for the robe, tie it, and answer the door.

And nearly faint.

Because it's _him._

_My_ bird boy.

And he's shirtless.

"Can I come in?"

I step aside, then close the door behind him.

"I'm new at this - I have no idea how this works - but here."

He hand me a box, much like the one I gave Zoey.

But this box says "Kay" on top.

I open it.

And find a sterling silver chain with a black onyx feather charm.

"Merry Christmas, Stevie Rae."

He leans down to kiss me.

"Wait."

He stops and looks concerned.

"I have to give you your present, Rephaim."

He looks confused.

I slowly remove the knot of the robe.

And the robe slowly falls off my shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Rephaim. Can you remember the jewelry's motto?"

He smiles.

"Every kiss begins with Kay."

Merry Christmas everyone!

Disclaimer: P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast own House of Night. I just own this fanfic :3


End file.
